Unexpected Visitors
by AdeleLuvzJasper
Summary: what happens when the cullens move into a small university town? sorry bad summary! more inside! :
1. Chapter 1 The First Day Of School

**AN: This is my first fanfiction! YAY! wOOt wOOt! :)**

**So, basically the cullens move to a Binghamton, and they meet a few new people! mainly, me and my bffs elisa and jacqueline. see our adventures! and so im also gonna write a sequel when we go to hogwarts with the cullens, jake and seth!**

**ENJOY! :):):)**

**Nessie POV**

"Come on Nessie! You'll be late to your first day!" I heard my mom call.

"One second!" I called back. "Aunt Alice is helping me pick out my outfit!"

"ALICE!" My dad yelled, "Don't spoil my daughter! Bring her down immediately!"

"Chill Edward! She'll be down in a minute!" Alice replied. "Ok. Here… we… go!" She stepped back. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a long-sleeved dark-red Hollister shirt, with a button down front going about 4 inches down, and a hood, with a white undershirt. I was also wearing dark-blue cut-offs going just past my knees with dark red sneakers.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

"Re_nes_mee! Hurry up!" My dad called again.

"Coming!" I answered. I came downstairs to see my parents kissing. I coughed.

"Oops!" My mom grinned, embarrassed. "Wow, Ness. You look great! Ready to go?"

"Almost." I grabbed a dark blue messenger bag, my iPhone, and my jacket.

**BTW: Nessie is about 12 and a half. Her growing has slowed down to almost the rate of a normal human.**

"'K, I'm ready. Let's go!" I jumped into our car and waited impatiently as my parents, aunts and uncles got into the car too. "COME _ON_!" I yelled. I couldn't wait to start school.

My family and I had moved into the small town of Vestal, in Upstate New York about a month ago. I would be attending to local private school, and my parents, aunts and uncles would be attending Vestal High School. The school I would be going to was a Jewish school, but Grandpa Carlisle had made special arrangements for me to go. The reason he liked the school so much was because it had only about 30 students. The down side was that I was starting in January, so I was 3 months behind.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed. "Ready for your first day of seventh grade?"

"YAY!" I cried.

"Come on, I need to talk to the principal." Dad put his arm around my shoulder, and lead me inside.

"So, there are your lockers," the principal, Rabbi Silber, continued. "Come, were going to have an assembly and after, you'll get your schedule. You speak Hebrew, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Dad and Grandpa Carlisle had helped me learn. It was really fun.

"Good." He left me to find a seat on one of the long, wooden benches in the chapel. "We have a new student entering the 7th grade. Her name is Renesmee Cullen." Three girl's heads whirled around to look at me, incredulous looks on their faces. "Jacqueline, Adele, Elisa, your attention please." They turned around slowly, and started whispering. I caught some of the conversation.

"What the hell? Did he say fucking Cullen?" The oldest looking, a glasses-bearing brunette said.

"Either that or we've gone crazy!" A girl with dirty blonde hair and braces smiled.

"Damn!" The last girl, a tall brunette, also with glasses, exclaimed.

"This is unreal," the dirty blonde said.

"Mhm," the older one said.

The other brunette nodded.

"...And I expect you to welcome her well." The principal concluded, and the rest of the students got up and began to walk out.

"GO!" Both of the brunettes pushed the dirty blonde towards me.

"Hey," she said, blushing. "I'm Adele. And thats Elisa," she pointed to the younger looking brunette, "she's in seventh grade too. And thats Jacqueline," she pointed to the older one, "she's in eighth. They're sisters." She held out her hand, so I shook it. She turned to her friends, smiled, and stuck her tongue out. Elisa rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So, where do you live?" she turned back to me.

"Umm, Deerfield Place," I said slowly.

"East or West?" she asked again.

"East, I think. It's the big white house at the end," I described.

"Oh, cool! I live really close to you. So, you're Renesmee?" She asked.

"Nessie." I hated being called Renesmee.

"K. So, we have Jewish History next. Ugh! But perfect doodle time." She smiled.

The other girls came up behind me. "Hey!" The taller one said. "I'm Jacqueline!"

"And I'm Elisa," the other continued.

"Nessie, I love your outfit! Hollister?" Adele asked.

"Yep. My Aunt Alice is a shopping freak, so I have about 4 million closets!" I smiled.

"Well, you know, I do love Hollister. Anything you need to get rid of…" she grinned.

"I'll let you know," I laughed. They seemed really nice.

A boy came up behind me. "I'm Gil," he introduced. "So, you single?"

All three of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Actually, I have a boy friend. His name is Jacob Black." I smiled. I hated saying no.

"Oh well," Gil said, oblivious to the girls whispering behind him.

A tall boy with dirty blond hair came up behind him. "Hi. I'm Alex," he said raising his hand, and immediately started talking to Gil.

"Hey," Jacqueline started, "have you read Twilight?"

Elisa kicked her.

"No, I don't think so." I answered.

"Well, you should," Adele said. "You can borrow my copy. You probably don't wanna go to Barnes and Noble. The book is like 20 dollars."

"Thanks!" I grinned hugely.

"So, Jacqueline," Adele started, "how many days till Obama?"

"13!" Jacqueline cried. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" A short girl with curly hair said. "I'm Melanie Tuberman. Im in 6th Grade.

"And I'm Melissa Wolff," a girl with light brown hair and glasses said. "6th Grade too."

"Cool, I'm Nessie. So, we have Ivrit next?" I was confused with the name.

"Hebrew class," Elisa explained. "Come on." She led the way to our next class.

**Adele POV**

"Thanks!" I closed the door to Melissa's mom's car, and walked up my driveway. I punched in the code to open my garage door, and walked into my house. I turned off the alarm, and dialed my mom.

After 3 rings she picked up. "Hey mommy!"

"Hello Kotick. How was your day?"

"Good. There's a new kid in our class! She's really nice. She moved into Mrs. Whitesman's old house. Can I have her over tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I'd like to meet her parents first."

"You might have. Her Dad is a doctor, but according to her he looks like hes like 30. Anyone new at Wilson or BGH?"

"Actually, yes. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Thats the one. Is he a good doctor?"

"Better than most of the residents put together."

"The good ones or the bad ones?"

She laughed. "Both. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Adele."

"Bye Mom." I hung up, and went to my room to do my homework.

***********

**Nessie POV**

"Hey Dad! Guess what?" I yelled.

"I will if you stop yelling." He smiled.

"School was so fun! I met tons of new people! Oh, and one girl lives just down the road. Can I go over to her house tomorrow?" I asked, tripping over my words with excitement.

"I would have to meet her parents," he answered.

"Oh, you won't have too. Her mom works with Grandpa Carlisle." I was almost jumping for joy.

"Ok, I'll call Carlisle and ask him if he knows her. What is her name?" Dad asked.

"One sec. I'll ask Adele." I took out my iPhone and started a text to Adele. Hey!!! I was just wondering, what is ur mom's name??? My dad is gonna call my grandpa so u can come over to ur house 2moro…I sent the message, and a minute later, my phone beeped.

Dr Frants. Ummm my mom said thats shell talk to carlisle 2moro :)

"Her name is Dr. Frants. Adele said her mom knows Grandpa Carlisle. Call!" I cried.

"Ok, ok, hyper," he smiled, and started dialing. "Carlisle? Yes, Renesmee said that she met a girl at school today whose mother works with you. Yes. Yes. Dr… France? Yes, her. Yes. Yes. Ok, I'll see you in an hour." He hung up. "He said she is a nice person. Ok, you can go tomorrow!"

"YAY!" I took out my phone, and replied to Adele's message. MY dad said yessssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My phone beeped again. Cool. Hey, do you have an aim?

Yep, I answered, its lochnessie415. U?

Adele_Luvz_Ya. Ill be on in a sec.

K :) I went up to my room, and logged onto instant messenger.

**adele_luvz_ya**: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!

**lochnessie415**: wats up?

**adele_luvz_ya**: nm u?

**lochnessie415**: not much. u do the math hw yet?

**adele_luvz_ya**: ugh a bit. i hate those dumb quadratic equations

**lochnessie415**: yeppperzzz

**lochnessie415**: hey whats elisa and jacqueline's sn?

**adele_luvz_ya**: elisa is softballgirl37 and jacqueline is obamafan2008

**lochnessie415**: i like jacquelines lol :)

**adele_luvz_ya**: yeah :]

**adele_luvz_ya**: ill invite them to chat with us

**lochnessie415**: cool

**softballgirl37**: heyy nessie. hey adele

**obamafan2008**: sup?

**lochnessie415**: nice sn jacqueline i 3 it lol :):)

**obamafan2008**: thanks!

**softballgirl37**: echem

**lochnessie415**: sorry. urs is cool too :]

**adele_luvz_ya**: so ness, have you decided ur purim costume yet?

**lochnessie415**: not yet.

**obamafan2008**: oh. we should go shopping this weekend and maybe u can think of something

**lochnessie415**: cool. hey my dad wants me. i gotta go. sorry!

**obamafan2008**: k c u 2moro

**softballgirl37**: kk bye!

**adele_luvz_ya**: bye! call me if u need help with homework

**lochnessie415**: will do

_**lochnessie415**__ has signed off_

_***********_

**Adele POV**

I finished texting Nessie, put my At&t Vu into my pocket, and logged onto AIM.

**adele_luvz_ya**: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!

**lochnessie415**: wats up?

**adele_luvz_ya**: nm u?

**lochnessie415**: not much. u do the math hw yet?

**adele_luvz_ya**: ugh a bit. i hate those dumb quadratic equations

**lochnessie415**: yeppperzzz

**lochnessie415**: hey whats elisa and jacqueline's sn?

**adele_luvz_ya**: elisa is softballgirl37 and jacqueline is obamafan2008

**lochnessie415**: i like jacquelines lol :)

**adele_luvz_ya**: yeah :]

**adele_luvz_ya**: ill invite them to chat with us

**lochnessie415**: cool

**softballgirl37**: heyy nessie. hey adele

**obamafan2008**: sup?

**lochnessie415**: nice sn jacqueline i 3 it lol :):)

**obamafan2008**: thanks!

**softballgirl37**: echem

**lochnessie415**: sorry. urs is cool too :]

**adele_luvz_ya**: so ness, have you decided ur purim costume yet?

**lochnessie415**: not yet.

**obamafan2008**: oh. we should go shopping this weekend and maybe u can think of something

**lochnessie415**: cool. hey my dad wants me. i gotta go. sorry!

**obamafan2008**: k c u 2moro

**softballgirl37**: kk bye!

**adele_luvz_ya**: bye! call me if u need help with homework

**lochnessie415**: will do

_**lochnessie415**__ has signed off_

**adele_luvz_ya**: were still going as vampires, right?

**obamafan2008**: oh yeah

**softballgirl37**: duh

**adele_luvz_ya**: sweet :) i gotta go finish math talk to you later probably. ill be on around 6

**softballgirl37**: k call me for help

**obamafan2008**: and ill call you for help

**adele_luvz_ya**: lol :) bye

_**adele_luvz_ya**__ has signed off_

_***********  
_

**Nessie POV**

I singed off instant messenger, and I went to see what Dad wanted. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Renesmee, Carlisle has developed a pill that you can take that will reduce how much you sparkle in sunlight, so you can go to school on sunny days!" Dad announced.

My phone beeped. There was a text from Adele. Hey, do u wanna walk to school together 2moro? Ill stop by ur house about 810 if u want… "Dad, can I walk to school with Adele tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok, if I get to meet her before you leave. Where does she live?" He looked curious.

"Right next to school. It's fine, she's really nice." I looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok, ok, you can go." He hugged me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "I'll tell Adele." I took out my cell and replied quickly. Sounds Great. I'll be waiting. But my dad says he wants to meet you before we go.

Thats fine. I really want to meet your dad anyways. Oh, its supposed to be amazing out tomorrow! So dress lite! Lol :), she replied.

I turned off my phone, and went upstairs to do my homework.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

**Nessie POV**

My radio clock woke me up the next day at 7:30. After listening to Wakin' Up To Love for about a minute, I got up, yawned, and started to get ready. 20 minuted later, I was waiting in front of our door wearing a dark blue mini skirt with black leggings, a yellow strappy tank top with a black button cardigan, which was open, and yellow and black plaid flats. At 7:55, the doorbell rang. I ran to it at super speed. I opened it to see Adele standing with an olive green Hollister messenger bag with dark blue jeans, a white Abercrombie T-shirt, a grey Hollister cardigan, which was also opened, and knee-high zip back Uggs.

"Hey!" she said, hugging me. "Come on, I should meet your Dad."

"'K, come on." I led her inside.

**Adele POV**

I came up to Nessie's house and ran the doorbell. About half a second later, Nessie opened the door. "Hey!" I said, and hugged her. "Come one, I should meet your Dad," I continued.

"'K, come on." She took my hand and pulled me into the living room.

"Oh my god! Your house is amazing!" I cried. I had only every seen the outside when I was trick-or-treating.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, this is my dad, my mom, and my aunts and uncles, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper, and my Grandfather Carlisle and Grandmother Esme." She pointed to each person.

I stared at Jasper. He was so gorgeous! And Alice was so cute! Emmett grinned hugely, and Rosalie nodded. I blinked, and shook myself. I couldn't stare, it wouldn't make a good impression. Instead, I went up and shook Edward's hand. "I- I'm Adele Lerner," I stuttered, "I live about 4 minutes away. Is it ok if Nessie comes to my house after school today? Well do all our homework before we goof off," I said nervously. Suddenly, I felt a million times calmer. I looked at Jasper, and almost mouthed thanks - I stopped myself just in time. _We should be going…_ I thought, looking Edward in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow, looking curious.

"That sounds reasonable." He smiled.

"Oh, Mr Cullen?" I looked at Carlisle.

"You can call me Carlisle," he said sweetly.

"Carlisle, my mom says hi. Oh, and apparently, she said you are an amazing doctor. And, trust me, that is a lot coming from her. Have you seen her teach yet?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed. "Tell her I say thank you, and I think that she is an excellent doctor as well."

I smiled. "Of course. Come on, Ness. We should be going. I don't wanna be late."

"Ok, lets go. Dad, I'll call you when I get to Adele's house." Nessie kissed her parents, and we left.

**Nessie POV**

Carlisle laughed. I missed something. "Tell her I say thank you, and I think that she is an excellent doctor as well."

Adele smiled. "Of course. Come on, Ness. We should be going. I don't wanna be late."

"Ok, lets go. Dad, I'll call you when I get to Adele's house." I kissed Dad and Mom, and we left.

"Your family is so nice. I hope this doesn't should weird, but Jasper is GORGEOUS!" she grinned, and put her hands to her heart.

"So I've heard." I laughed.

"Hey, you wanna listen to music? I have my iPod on me." She took out an iTouch.

"Sure," I answered.

"You like We The Kings?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, as she started playing Check Yes Juliet. Soon enough, we were at school. "Hey Alex!" I called, after we dropped our stuff off at our lockers. "What's up?"

"Hey!" He replied. "Not much. But we won the championship basketball game against St Thomas last night. 27-13 - we creamed!"

"Thats great!" Adele squealed.

"We?" I asked.

"Gils on my team," he explained.

"Ah. Who else is here?" I looked at him and Adele in turn.

"No one in middle school. Everyone else comes later." Alex stood up, went to his backpack, and took out a PSP, which he started playing.

I looked at Adele. "I thought you said we were gonna be late!"

"Yeah, cause I need to show you around school!" She said, and pulled me into the hall. "So, this is the Kindergarten room - Hi Morah Lynn!" She waved at a lady with short black hair. "Thats the office - Hey Julie!" She smiled and entered the office and started talking to Julie, a woman with curly black hair, "Umm, I have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow, so I'll probably be like a half hour late."

"Ok, thanks." She typed something onto her computer.

"Hi," I said shyly, "I'm Nessie Cullen. I just moved here from Washington."

"That must be a change," Julie said. "It's sunnier here."

Adele laughed. "I would wait till summer to say that. I haven't seen a sun for weeks. It's yellow, right?"

I joined into her laughter. Then Elisa and Jacqueline walked in.

"Hey Ness!" They said at the same time.

"Hey!" I replied. Adele lead my out of the office and back into the hall. We sat down in the hall next to our lockers.

******* Here is how the school looks (not including most classrooms) and sorry it probably sucks :):**

_Bath_Room(Girls)|LunchRoom__Bath_Room(Boys)_** __________________________________ ||**_Computers__Library_**||| |**_The_**|______||_________ |**_Girls_**Lockers|||**_4__th__ and 5__th |_** |**_Sit_**Lockers**_Grade Room_** |**_Here_**||| ________ ||____**_Science_**_____||________________ ___________________________________________ **_Music|_** |**_Math__J His__Ivrit__2+3rd__Kinder__1__st__WR_**________ |**

**And Now You Know :]**

*********

"So," I started, "when are we gonna go shopping for costumes? My aunt can take us, I'm sure she wont mind. I'll ask her." I grabbed my phone and quickly wrote _Hey Aunt Alice could you take me Adele and a couple friends to the mall to shop for costumes?_

"This sunday is around 3 good for me and Elisa, you?" Jacqueline said.

"I'm free. Ness?" Adele turned to look at me.

"Sounds great." My phone beeped. _All I heard was shop. But is January - you have 10 months till halloween. Oh and when?_

_This Sunday 3ish. Its for a jewish holiday. Didnt u study alice? Oh and could we pay for them cause I really dont want to be uncomfortable if they run out of money…_ I sent quickly.

Her reply came within seconds. _Great. Ill talk to carlisle about paying but im sure hell say yes. Umm the weather will be warm and sunny so make sure to take your pill. Talk to you later - I dont want to get in trouble for texting at school._

I quickly sent her a reply and then turned off my phone. _Ok thanks a ton see you tonite._

"Sweet! My aunt will take us. I gotta go to the bathroom, back in a sec." I jumped up and headed toward the bathroom.

**Adele POV**

"So, when are we gonna go shopping for costumes? My aunt can take us, I'm sure she wont mind. I'll ask her." Nessie said, took out her phone and started to text Alice.

"This sunday is around 3 good for me and Elisa, you?" Jacqueline suggested.

"I'm free. Ness?" I looked at her.

"Sounds great." Her phone beeped, and she continued texting. A minute later she exclaimed, "Sweet! My aunt will take us. I gotta go to the bathroom. Back in a sec!" She got up and headed to the bathroom.

The second she turned the corner I squealed. "OH MY GOD!"

Elisa and Jacqueline both looked at me like I was insane. "What?" Elisa asked.

"I. Met. The. Cullens!" I started bouncing where I was siting.

"WHAT?!" Jacqueline yelled.

"Yeah! I went to her house today so we could walk to school together, and I had to meet Edward or else Nessie couldn't come, but the rest of the Cullens were there and I saw fuckin' Jasper!" I squealed again.

"What about Edward?" Elisa exclaimed.

"I don't know, I was to busy staring at Jasper! Next time, you can come too. But, oh my god Emmett is so buff and Alice is so… Alice! EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I stood up and starting dancing.

"Sit down!" Jacqueline said. A second later Nessie came back.

**Nessie POV**

I finished in the bathroom and stepped out. I heard Adele say "But oh my god, Emmett is so buff and Alice is so… Alice! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Then I heard Jacqueline say, "sit down!"

I turned the corner to see Adele dancing. I raised an eyebrow. She grinned sheepishly and sat down. "I was just happy cause Hollister and Abercrombie are having sales!" She muttered.

"I'll buy it. For now." I winked and sat down next to her.

"I'll explain later," she answered.

"So, how much of the math homework did you get?" I asked.

"Not enough. Mrs. Cihak is gonna freak," Elisa groaned.

"I thought you were gonna call me?" Adele said.

"I didn't wanna bother you." Elisa smiled.

"Aw!" Adele put her hands to her heart.

We all laughed, and then the bell rang. "UGH!" Jacqueline groaned. "Why can't school not start?"

"I'll help you petition," Adele said as she stood up.

"Yeah, cause Rabbi will _really_ except that," Elisa groaned as we headed off to class.

**(Math class time! I blame Elisa and Jacqueline for making me put this in :P)**

**Nessie POV**

"Ugh. DOUBLE MATH! KILL ME! PLEASE!" Adele complained as we walked from science.

"I hate Wednesdays!" Elisa continued.

"Well, at least we have art tomorrow!" I tried to sound positive, but it didn't really work.

"Yeah, I guess. Remind me if I live through math, 'k?" Elisa joked.

"I'll give you CPR if you get me a good Purim present!" Adele laughed.

"Naw. I'd rather die. What's your price, Ness?" Elisa looked at me.

"10 bucks and a Hershey's Kiss," I chose.

"UGH! I am surrounded by greedy people!" She cried.

"Fine! We _won't_ save your ass!" Adele stuck her tongue out as we walked into the math room. We sat down and the teacher started talking. Adele took out her calculator and began playing with it. A few minutes later she held it up and scrolled down, and showed me an optical illusion. I smiled, and went back to doodling. A minute later Elisa giggled. She and Adele had drawn faces on their hands and were talking with them. I grabbed a few markers, and soon enough I had a face on my hand too. After about 5 minutes, our teacher turned around and we immediately put out hands down.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and before I knew it, Social Studies had ended and Adele and I started to walk to her house. When we got there we called our parents, and went up to her room to do our homework.

"Ness, can I talk to you?" Adele asked after we finished our math.

"Sure." I sat up straighter. "What's up?"

"Before I say this, don't freak. Ok? And then read this page. This is the 4th book in Twilight," she said, looking at me cautiously.

"Ok?" I was confused.

"I know what you are."

"What?"

"Your skin is pale white, and flaming hot. Your eyes change color, and you almost never eat anything."

"You're kidding, right?" I was scared. Dad would kill me.

"Want proof?" She handed me the book. I read "_If I was to assume that Jacob and Renesmee were going to escape, then that included the assumption that Demetri would be dead. That gave any survivors a little breathing room, Alice and Jasper included._"

**BREAKING DAWN, PAGE 672, in the middle of the page.**

I closed the book and stared straight ahead. This couldn't be possible. How could this be possible? Someone had written a book about my life. I looked at the cover. _Stephenie Meyer_ it said. That name sounded familiar. Oh my god! That was grandma Renee's best friend! This was insane. I had to get some answers. "How did you get this?" I said, surprisingly calmly.

"What? Aren't you gonna run away screaming? Aren't you gonna call me a stalker?" Adele looked at me like I was insane.

"No."

"Ok, then I need to show you something." Adele pulled out a laptop, went onto iTunes, looked up twilight, and click on the movie. She pressed the view trailer button, and two people came onto the screen. She scrolled past a few seconds, and then there was a scene with the two people standing in the middle of a forest.

"I know what you are," the girl said, "Your impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak, like - like your from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," the boy said.

"How long have you been seventeen?" She said shakily.

"A while."

"I know what you are."

"Say it," he said harshly, "out loud."

"Vampire," she breathed.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

She turned around. "No."

**Script property of Summit Entertainment**

She closed the computer and looked at me jubilantly. "So?"

"You know."

"Yep. So do Jacqueline and Elisa, and Melanie. And everyone else who has read Twilight."

"Oh _shit_."

"Not really. Everyone thinks that you are fake. Just don't say your last name, and say Nessie as your first, and no one will suspect a thing." She put her hand onto my shoulder. "No one is going to rat you out. Elisa, Jacqueline and I care about you too much. And you're my best friend. I would never tell anyone."

"What about Melanie?" I asked.

"I don't think she put the two together." Adele shrugged.

"You swear you wont tell anyone?"

"If I do you can kill me."

I laughed.

"Do you really think I would do that if you told me not to?" She looked at me, her lip jutting out into a pout.

"Ok. I trust you. But how long did you know?" I was curious about that part.

"Well, we suspected that when Rabbi announced it, but then you said your boyfriend was named Jacob and then I met your family, and I knew for sure," she explained.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. Do you mind if I call Jacqueline and Elisa and tell them that I told you?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I answered.

She picked up her phone and dialed. "Hey Jacqueline. I told her. Yeah. She's here." She covered the mouthpiece. "They wanna talk to you."

I took the phone. "CAN WE MEET EDWARD??????" they screamed. I rubbed my ear and looked at Adele.

"They love Edward," she shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed." I put the phone back to my ear. "This weekend." They screamed, and hung up. "Not my favorite phone conversation," I told her. "Who do you love?"

"Jasper," she said matter-of-factly, looking at her science book.

"That would explain why you were looking at him with your tongue lolling out."

She threw a pillow at me, and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh," she said, "and for Purim Elisa's gonna be Bella as a human, Jacqueline's gonna be Victoria, and I'm gonna be Alice."

"Awkward much?" I muttered.

"Do you think that Alice and Bella with mind helping me with my costume?" She continued.

"Probably not," I sighed.

"Cool. Hey, you know tomorrow is parent-teacher conference night?" she asked.

"No. I'll tell my parents when I get home," she said.

"Could you do me a favor and have all your family come? I wanna surprise Elisa and Jacqueline," she begged.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, and we continued with our homework.


	3. Chapter 3 Parent Teacher Night

**Chapter 3! YAY!**

**read it. like it. review it.**

**disclaimer: nothing new. :]**

**Nessie POV**

I walked home from Adele's house, and soon enough I was there. Suddenly, my phone beeped, and there was a text from Adele. _Sorry I forgot to tell you before but I have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow so I cant walk to school with you sorry! DONT HATE ME! Lol talk to you later ill be on IM_

I replied. _Sok. Ill live. ill be on in like 15 minutes too._

"Dad?" I called. "Can I talk to you?" I took out Twilight, which Adele had let me borrow, and gave it to my dad. "Read this, and don't talk until you're done." I left him to read, and made myself some popcorn. 10 minutes later he came up to me with a serious look on his face.

"Nessie, this is serious. We can't have people knowing about us."

"Dad, the only ones who really know its me are Adele, Elisa and Jacqueline. To everyone else, we're fictional characters. And they wont tell anyone." I looked at him with a face that always made him soften up. "Also, if we move, even more people will know the truth! Please, Dad."

"Ok. One chance. Deal?"

"Deal. Oh, and parent teacher night is tomorrow, are you gonna go?" I asked.

"I plan on it. Maybe I'll meet the famous Elisa and Jacqueline."

I laughed. "Oh, and could you do me one small favor?"

"Is there a reason I think I should be scared?"

"Oh yeah." I grinned and started bargaining.

**Adele POV**

The next day passed uneventfully, that is, until parent teacher night.

"Are they all coming?" I asked Nessie again.

"No, they're moving to the moon. Yes, they're coming! Now quit asking. I wanna keep it a surprise." She punched my arm.

"I can't believe you told Jasper I had a crush on him," I cried. "That is so embarrassing!"

"Oh, here they come! Go get them!" Nessie pushed me to the lunchroom.

"Elisa, Jacqueline, I wanna show you something in the hall." I took them by the hands, and led them into the hall. Jacqueline shrieked.

"Is that Edward?" Elisa whispered.

"In the flesh," I answered.

The next thing I knew, Jasper had ran up to me, and started to kiss me. I closed my eyes, and felt myself go into bliss. After about 5 seconds he released me. I looked at Alice. She smiled. "Nessie told me."

I tried to glare at Nessie, but I was to happy. "You really didn't need to do that. I was fine with fantasies."

Jasper laughed. "Hey, kissing beautiful girls is fun. Which reminds me…" He turned around and planted a kiss on Alice's cheek.

"If you ever have a hot blond son, tell me," I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Ness," I whispered into her ear, "could you, umm, with your dad and Elisa and Jacqueline…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Ew, but ok." She pulled up and went to Edward. He came toward Elisa first, and planted a fleeting kiss onto her lips, and then did the same to Jacqueline. I looked at Bella. "I don't mind," she mouthed.

"Thanks a ton. They deserve it," I mouthed back, and smiled.

**ELISA AND JACQUELINE YOU HADE BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS! OR ITS LEAVING THE STORY! LOL 3 U GUYS! Our twilight obsession is fun! Kissing hot vampires in our dreams finally paid off! :]**

"So, Adele, is your mother here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. She's meeting with the math teacher, but she'll be out in a sec." I pointed to the math room as I spoke.

"So, what grades do you get?" Emmett looked at me.

"Emmett!" All the Cullens groaned.

"It's ok. I don't mind. Straight As. My lowest was a like a 90, but from the music teacher whom you will meet soon, and you'll understand why she gave me that grade." I grinned. "Alice, can I talk to you?" I asked, remembering Purim suddenly.

"Sure." She came over to stand by my side.

"Umm, well, for Purim I'm gonna be you, and I was wondering if…"

"If I could help you be me?" She filled in.

"Exactly. So, can you please?" I begged.

"Hmm, sure. Your costume will be awesome!" She started jumping up and down.

"Alice, chill," Edward said. Just then, my mom walked out of the math room.

"Thats my mom," I said, pointing her out. "I could introduce you if you want." I took Edward's hand, and led him to my mom.

"Mom, this is Nessie's Cousin. Umm…" I trailed off, letting Edward continue.

"I'm Edward Cullen. My father had to work, he sends his apologies. I'm studying to be an inventor. I've gone back to college for my masters. Nessie's parents were in a car accident a few years ago, and Carlisle, who adopted me, decided to adopt her as well so we could stay together." He smiled dazzlingly. I heard Elisa and Jacqueline giggle. I turned around and glared at them. "I'm 19 years old. I must say, your daughter is a very nice girl. And Carlisle speaks very highly of you." Edward was very charming, I had to admit. But I preferred blonds.

"Mama, oh ochin haroshi. E Nessie haroshia toge," I said to her in Russian. **Translation: Mom, he's really nice. And Nessie's nice too.**

"Was that Russian?" He looked curious.

_Oh shit! He must know Russian! I'm such an idiot!_ I thought. "Yeah," I said quietly, blushing.

"My father knows a little Russian. He studies languages." He smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." My mom shook Edward's hand, and left to go to her next meeting.

"Damn it! Edward, do you know what I said?" I shrieked the minute my mom was out of earshot.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Ugh." I kicked him, but just ended up stubbing my toe.

Jumping up and down, massaging my foot, I said "Edward, why do you have to be made of stone? You have an unfair advantage."

Bella and Alice giggled. "Its true," Alice said.

"Well, now that one of the most embarrassing moments of my life is over," I said, blushing, "Are you going to go to any meetings?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, were meeting with… Ms Thomas now. Where's the science room?" Bella asked us.

"We'll show you!" Elisa and Jacqueline said together. They stared at Edward.

"Thanks," Bella said, and Elisa and Jacqueline led them off the the science room.

"So… What do you do for fun around here?" Emmett asked, looking bored.

"You really want to know?" Nessie looked worried.

"Come on, Ness. Lets show them," I said.

10 minutes later, Elisa and Jacqueline had joined us, and we were slipping and sliding on the uncleared part of the school parking lot, which was covered in ice. None of the Cullens had fallen yet, but Elisa, Jacqueline and I had about 10 times each.

"Why can't I balance on this freakin' ice?" I complained.

"Cause you're a human," Emmett teased.

I tried to catch up to him to punch him in the arm, but slipped and landed on my knees. "Damn it!" I stood up and pulled up my jeans to look at my knee. "Ugh." A bruise was already forming. I hated knee injuries, they always hurt and bruised the most.

"Are you ok?" Elisa called across the ice.

"Yeah. Stupid Emmett was running to fast so I fell chasing him!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How is your clumsiness my fault?" He asked.

"It just is!" I answered.

"Watch it." Rosalie glared at me.

"Rose, they were just joking around," Alice called.

"Yeah, chill babe," Emmett added. "Hey, you wanna get me? Go ahead!" He came up to me and stood still.

"Oh, I'm not gonna get you now. But, mark my words, I will soon." I backed up, trying to look suave, but I just succeeded in falling onto my butt, which caused Emmett to fall over laughing. Jasper jumped on him from behind, and they started wrestling. We all doubled over laughing, and that only increased when Alice joined the fight.

"Hey! Hey!" Jacqueline shouted over our laughter. "HEY!"

Everyone looked up, the humans and Nessie clutching at their sides.

"This parking lot isn't indestructible!" She was right. There was already cracks in the ice where they had been wrestling.

Elisa shivered. "I'm going inside," she said, "its getting cold."

"Yeah, I don't wanna get sick," I added.

"Oh, yeah. You puny humans can get sick when its cold. I forgot," Emmett joked.

Nessie, Jacqueline, Elisa and I all kicked snow at him.

"Oh no! It's the dreaded middle school girl induced snowdrift! Run for your lives!" Emmett rolled his eyes and starting running back to school, thankfully at human speed.

"Come on," Nessie said, and we headed inside.

**Nessie POV**

"Come on," I said, and the rest of us walked inside. We came in to see Mom, Dad, Adele's mom and Elisa and Jacqueline's mom talking.

"That sounds great!" Mom said.

"Hey, Ness," Elisa said, "we should introduce you to our parents."

The four of us went up to the group of adults. Adele went first.

"Mom," she started, pulling me up, "this is Nessie."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

Elisa pulled me towards her mom. "As Adele just said, this is Nessie," she said.

"Hello. I'm Mrs Karweis," she said politely.

**BTW in real life Elisa and Jacqueline aren't sisters. And the last name is made up. SO YOU'D BETTER SAY THANKS I CHOSE THE NAME YOU WANTED ELISA!**

"Nice to meet you," I shook her outstretched hand.

"Dad, could Elisa, Adele and Jacqueline sleep over next weekend?" I whispered into his ear.

"I would have to ask their parents," he answered.

"Ask whose parents what?" Jacqueline asked.

"Nessie was wondering if you three could have a sleepover this weekend after they go shopping," Dad said bluntly.

"I was going to New York City, but Adele could stay back," her mom said.

"Yay!" Adele cried.

"And I don't think we have any plans," Mrs Karweis said.

"Cool. So, when could you come over?" I asked.

"Shabbat ends at about 530, so 630 or 7?" Elisa suggested.

"Good with me. Adele?" I looked at her.

"I don't have much of a life outside school, so yeah," she smiled.

"Jacqueline, Elisa, we should be going," Mrs Karweis said.

"'K. Bye Nessie! Bye Adele!" Jacqueline called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Elisa added as they walked out the door.

"BYE!" Adele and I yelled, and turned back to our parents.

"If Adele doesn't mind, she could stay with us all weekend," Mom offered.

"Please, mom, can I?" Adele begged.

"If your father won't be coming into town, then sure," her mom agreed.

"I'll explain later," she whispered so only my parents and I could hear.

"Yay! So, I can come over whenever you want me," Adele said.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Dad offered.

"Um, I would have to pack and bring my things, so could I come a little later?" She looked apologetic.

"Sure, no problem," Mom said.

"Hows two-ish? I could drop her off," her mom said.

"Ok. It's set! We will see you tomorrow at two," Dad said.

"Come on, we should go," Adele said.

"Yeah, we should too," Mom agreed.

"Bye!" I said. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!" She waved to me and smiled at Dad. Then she mouthed thanks to Mom, and she left.

"Thanks so much!" I cried, and hugged my parents.

"Come on, we need to go home. Did you finish all of your homework?" Dad asked.

"Yep. I told you we wouldn't goof off before we did our homework!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on, squirt. I'm really bored." Emmett picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and carried me out the door.

"UGH! EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"Emmett," Rosalie started, "put her down."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled, "thats what I get for having some fun."

"Are you coming ever?" I looked to the source of the voice, and saw Jake standing next to his motorcycle. "I've been waiting for like twenty minutes."

"Hey Jake!" I ran up and hugged him. "I thought you were in La Push!"

"I was, but I'm going to Binghamton University for Auto Design, so I rented an apartment across the street so I could live near you!" He smiled.

"Jacob, can I speak to you?" Dad asked.

"Dad!" I groaned, "Not now, please?"

"Fine," he grumbled, "but we will talk soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "You want a ride, Ness?"

"Can I?" I looked at my parents.

"Sure," Mom said quickly, before Dad could disagree.

"But-" Dad started, but Mom put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from continuing. "Fine. You have 10 minutes."

"Thanks Daddy!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek, and jumped onto Jake's motorcycle.

**Reviwe! Please! 3 :)**

**oh, here's elisas story! .net/s/5010847/1/To_defeat_the_Dark_Lord **

**.net/s/5010847/1/To_defeat_the_Dark_Lord**

**.net/s/5010847/1/To_defeat_the_Dark_Lord**

**.net/s/5010847/1/To_defeat_the_Dark_Lord**

**.net/s/5010847/1/To_defeat_the_Dark_Lord**

**read it and love it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepovers At The Cullens

**Nessie POV**

Adele came to my house the next day at 2:05. "So, are you ready to get back at Emmett?" She asked, grinning evilly.

"Why do I have the feeling you are planning something that will make me wish I didn't know you?" I asked.

"Most probably cause its a fact," she said.

"Come on," I laughed, "I'll show you where you can put your things."

"Thanks." she plopped onto my bed. "Your room is amazing!"

I smiled. "So, what are we gonna do to Emmett?"

She whispered something into my ear.

"OH GOD!" I screamed. "Emmett will kill you!"

"Yeah, but then Carlisle would kill him, so…" She reached into her duffel, and took out a huge plastic bag. "Wanna do it now?"

"You. Are. _Insane!_" I rolled my eyes, and we headed off to Emmett's room.

**He and Rose also have a room. The house is HUGE! I really want it. :]**

20 minutes later, we were done. We stood back, and looked at the room.

"Perfect," Adele nodded.

"The word I would use would be suicidal." I grinned.

"Oh, I can see them coming up the street. RUN!" She dashed out the room and hid in my closet.

"Nice hiding spot," I snickered.

"Shut up." She dragged me in beside her. Then we heard a roar.

"RENESMEE! ADELE! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

We ran to Emmett's room, and saw him staring dumbly at his bed. The whole room was covered head to toe in gummy bears. There was also a sign that said "COME AND GET IT!"

I pulled Adele onto my back and started running. Emmett chased after me. Luckily, we almost collided into the rest of my family.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"Come see Emmett's room!" Adele had fallen off my back from laughing.

They all went upstairs, and Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad all started roaring with laughter. Even Carlisle and Esme gave out small snickers, which they quickly disguised as coughing.

**IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I'M TESTING YOU! VAMPIRES CAN'T COUGH!**

"Mommy!" Emmett complained over the laughter.

"Whose idea was this?" Carlisle asked.

Adele smiled, blushing. "Nice one!" Alice high-fived her.

Rosalie glared at her.

"Impressive!" Mom grinned.

"Very original. You have officially been accepted by the Cullens!" Dad joked.

"UGH! You are the worst family ever!" Emmett stomped off, which made everyone laugh more, especially when Rose ran off to comfort him.

"How did you think of that?" Jasper asked.

"Umm…" she trailed off.

"Anyways, that was one of the best pranks ever!" Alice grinned hugely.

"Who's up for a movie?" Mom offered.

"I'm in!" Adele said.

"Me too!" Dad nodded.

"Why not?" I agreed.

"Sweet!" Alice smiled.

"Whatever," Jasper said sullenly.

"What movie?" Adele asked.

"Umm… Kung Fu Panda, Blades of Glory, The Nutty Professor, Heavyweights, Dodgeball or Mamma Mia…" Alice listed.

"Kung Fu Panda!" Adele shrieked.

"Mamma Mia," Dad chose.

"Blades of Glory," Mom said.

"Kung Fu Panda!" Emmett yelled, coming into the room.

"Mamma Mia," Rose mumbled. Obviously, she was still upset about the whole gummy bear event.

"Anything," I shrugged.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"So, its either Mamma Mia or Kung Fu Panda!" Alice held up the DVDs.

"Could we do like a movie marathon and watch both?" Adele asked.

"Good idea!" Alice approved.

"Sweet!" cried Emmett. "But Kung Fu Panda is first though, right?"

"How can someone who has been alive for like 90 years be so immature?" Adele stuck her tongue out at him.

"Beats me!" Jasper shrugged.

"MOMMY! THEY'RE BEING MEAN AGAIN!" Emmett yelled.

"KIDS BE NICE TO EMMETT!" Esme responded.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I guess it's Kung Fu Panda first," Alice groaned.

"YAY!' Emmett screamed, and we settled down to watch some movies.

**Adele POV**

"Ness, whats this?" I was looking at a small piece of paper taped to the kitchen wall. It looked handwritten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cullen House Rules of Conduct**

**1. Keep to your ****own**** bedrooms**

**2. Respect one another**

**3. No unopened containers of blood **

(Carlisle, no one cares if its for your job! Jasper still owes me a replacement for the shoes we threw at him to knock him out of his frenzy!) [ROSE]

Sorry bout that… *grins sheepishly* I'll get Alice to help me find some [Jasper]

**4. Halloween costumes are meant for Halloween only!**

Please, Emmett. I now have an irrational fear of Fairy Princesses for God's sake! [Edward]

Emmett, you are the best and all, but I really don't like making love with someone in fairy princess pjs! [Rose]

That one day. UGH. I'm always checking the coast before I ask Rosalie for my wrench. EW! *shudders* [Jake]

Emmett, WHY?? [Alice]

Uncle Emmett, do it for our sanity. PLEASE!! *cries* [Nessie]

**5. NO WRITING COMMENTS ON THESE RULES! Although I do feel bad for Rose…**

DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! [Emmett]

**6. Follow school dress code! And that means no PJs, Emmett!**

**7. No insulting Renesmee's human friends! That means you, Emmett!**

Yeah! Adele didn't enjoy that comment! [Nessie]

**8. NO PRANK CALLING THE VOLTURI! Marcus is still trying to find his refrigerator!**

Stupid Italians. Its not my fault they never heard that before! *cries in shame* [Emmett]

**9. Hunting must be done at least once every 6 weeks when attending high school**

**10. Follow these rules! Don't just doodle on the paper!**

Yeah Guys! [Emmett]

Idiot. [Jake]

For once, I agree with Jacob. [Edward]

I hate my family *runs off crying, waiting for comfort from Rose* [Emmett]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that would be the rules Carlisle came up with," Nessie answered matter-of-factly.

"Why does it say fairy princess -" I started.

"Trust me, you really, really, don't wanna know," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. She put her hand to my face.

"AW! DAMN! Why, Emmett, why?" I laughed.

"I told you you didn't want to know. I'm sorry you had to see that." She grinned apologetically.

"Ugh," I shuddered.

"One sec," she grabbed a pen from her pocket and scribbled something. I looked at it. Underneath ruled number 7 was written:

Yeah! Adele didn't enjoy that comment! (Which would explain the Gummy Bears) :P [Nessie]

I laughed. "You have such neat handwriting!"

She grinned. "Come on, Mom and Dad are going hunting tonight, Jake has pack duty and Emmett and Jasper are having motorcycle races, so Alice and Rose are giving us makeovers!" She grabbed my hand a practically dragged me into Alice's bathroom.

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh my god!" I shook myself. "This bathroom is amazing!" There were huge mirrors all over the wall. Where there wasn't mirror there were outlets and drawers, and specially directed lights.

"Thanks!" Alice said brightly. "So, Rose, you'll be with…"

"Nessie," she answered quickly, glaring at me. I fake-smiled back, and rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand stuck-up bitches.

"Cool. Then I'll have Adele." Alice pulled me onto a tan salon chair. "Do you care if I trim your hair?"

"Please! My ends are crappy. You can cut like 5 inches if you want," I responded.

"Thats nice," she mumbled distractedly, playing with my hair. I decided just to shut up and let her work.

Three hours later, Nessie was done. She looked basically the same, just with make-up. But she was already beautiful. It would take a lot more to finish me. She sat down across from me and started talking.

"You look great!" she cried as Alice drew back. Alice glared at her. "Sorry."

"And, you are done!" Alice exclaimed, whirling me around in the chair.

"Wow." I stared into the mirror. I looked amazing. "How did you do this?" My skin was a light tan color, which contrasted perfectly with my white shirt. She had very slightly curled my hair after trimming about 2 inches off, and it was so silky! She had "mascaraed" my eyes, and in some way it had both enhanced the color of my eyes and made my eyelashes two times longer. There was a very light pink blush on my cheeks, and she had glossed my lips with light red gloss.

"You're really pretty. You just need to accent the main points." She shrugged.

"Umm, teach me how?" I said desperately.

"It's not that hard, really. I'll give you all the makeup I used, and I'll show you how to do your hair," Alice explained.

"I love you Alice! You are absolutely the best!" I hugged her.

"Uh, thanks?" she said uncomfortably.

"Sorry." I blushed enormously.

"Hey! I think Jasper and Emmett are back!" Nessie jumped off and ran out the door, quickly followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"Well, I guess I'm walking." I stepped out of the bathroom and almost walked into Jake. "Hi," I mumbled shyly.

"Are you looking for Nessie?" he asked. I had to crane my neck to look him in the face, he was so tall.

"Yeah, but I have a vague idea of where she would be. I just need to figure my way around this house." I smiled.

"And where would that be?" he looked around.

"Last I saw her, she was running off with Alice and Rosalie to meet Jasper and Emmett. But, obviously, I can't keep up."

He grinned. "I think I hear them near the garage. Want me to show you the way?"

"That'd be great." I didn't understand why Elisa and Jacqueline were so Team Edward. I was fine with the Swish. Plus they made great cheese. "Is Edward really hard on about dating Ness?" I asked.

"A bit. But I'm used to it. Why do you ask?" he looked curious.

"No reason. I'm just really bad at making conversation."

He laughed. "Don't take Nessie ditching you too bad. She is really influenced by Rosalie the Queen Bitch."

"Ugh. At least Rosalie hasn't influenced Nessie about being open to new people, or else I would be sitting in my bedroom watching Degrassi. And, are you making sure that she hears you?"

"Oh yeah."

I laughed. "Damn, this house is gigantic! I wish I lived here!"

"Yeah, me too. Like Eddie would allow that."

"Yeah. Where are you living?"

"Umm, right next to the townhouses on Clubhouse."

"Like if you go from the JCC? The apartments right at the intersection?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, those."

"Cool! Yeah, at least you're right next to University Plaza. You can walk and get Cold Stone and Five Guys."

"Yeah. I was debating about getting an apartment in University Plaza, but it was like four billion dollars more, and this way I'm closer to Ness."

"Aw. Thats really sweet. Are we ever gonna get to this frikin garage?"

He laughed. "It's right around here."

"Thanks." Just then, my phone started ringing.

_Secret Valentine_

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the light_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

**Sorry if you hate reading lyrics :] Its Secret Valentine by We The Kings. Its the song playing on my playlist right now so...**

Secret Valentine sounded through the room. I quickly answered my cell. "Hey Jacqueline! I thought Shabbat started like 2 hours ago."

"Nope. We got another like 10 minutes. Hows the Cullens?"

"Fun. I just got a makeover."

"Cool! Send me a picture."

"K."

"Hey, I gotta go. Mom wants me to set the table."

"No prob. Call me after Shabbat."

"Sorry. I really gotta go! Bye!" She hung up. I took a picture of myself quickly and sent it to her. She replied momentarily. Wow! You look great! Let me guess, alice?

_Yep. Maybe she can do you and elisa later._ I typed.

_Great! Gotta go, two minutes!_

_K! Ill shut up now. Call me later (dont respond I dont want u to kill the spirit of shabbat) I sent._

_The spirits alive. Bye!_

I turned off my phone and looked up. Everyone was looking at me. I felt my face turn bright red. I grinned embarrassedly.

"Umm, Esme said she'd make us dinner," Jake said. "What do you want?"

I smiled gratefully at him. "I don't really care. As long as it's edible."

"I'm making sea bass!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Nessie did a little dance.

"Yum!" I said.

"It'll be done in like 10 minutes," she continued.

"Sweet. So, how do we kill 10 minutes?" Jake asked.

Nessie and I looked at each other. "PAINT OUR NAILS!" We screamed. Alice joined in our happy jumping, and we ran off to do our nails.

10 minutes later we were eating. (Well, not Alice. And Jake, who had ran off at the mention of nail polish, was now sitting next to Nessie.) "Wow, Esme, this fish is amazing!" Jake smiled. Apparently, he had to be nice to Esme and the rest of the Cullens to date Nessie.

"Just like mi mama maka!" I smiled. Jake laughed. "No, really. This is like how my mom makes fish."

"Maybe we should exchange recipes." Esme grinned.

Just then, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Carlisle walked in. Emmett and Rosalie had mysteriously disappeared, but I connected it with the muffled noises coming from the 2nd floor.

"That was delicious!" I leaned back in my chair, and almost fell over. I reached wildly for the table, and caught myself. I saw Jasper growl. I had slightly scraped my finger. Desperately, I shoved my finger in my mouth. Suddenly, Carlisle broke out in laughter. Jasper snapped back into his normal self, and Edward chuckled.

"Nice!" Alice said between giggles.

I decided it was ok to remove my hand from my mouth. "Jealous, Jasper?"

"Yeah, I really want your saliva covered finger for dinner!" he rolled his eyes.

"Ew." Jake pushed his food away.

"Well, now that that is over, who's up for some baseball?" Edward asked.

"Umm, could we do it tomorrow if you don't care? Cause I'm sure Elisa and Jacqueline would love to play," I whispered into Nessie's ear.

"Adele wants to know if we could play tomorrow so Elisa and Jacqueline could play," she repeated.

"Sure, if you want," Bella said.

"YAY! I'll go over to their house tomorrow to tell them." I smiled. "No electricity on Shabbat," I explained.

"K. So, wanna watch another movie? I'm out of ideas," Alice shrugged.

"K," Jasper said. "I'm in the mood for Blades of Glory."

"Sweet!" I said, and we headed of to watch the movie, and make plans for tomorrow's game.


	5. Chapter 5 Baseball with the Cullens

**Read it. Like it. Review it. You know the story.**

**Disclaimer: come on. im depressed about it already :]**

**Nessie POV**

I woke up the next day feeling exited and refreshed. Today, Dad and I had to take Adele to Binghamton so she could get Elisa and Jacqueline to play baseball. We were going to get them at about 4 - there was going to be a thunderstorm about 10 miles off, and we were going to play in Otsiningo Park, in the woods. I looked at the clock. 10:30. I still had more than 5 hours to kill. I looked over at Adele. She was staring at me sleepily.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Hey. Come on, lets change." I got up and stretched.

"K. Help me up." She held out her hands.

"Lazy," I scolded, pulling her up. She grabbed a bundle of clothes out of her bag.

"Where can I change?" She asked.

"In my closet." I pulled open the door. Her jaw dropped.

"This is gigantic! I love this sweater!" She pulled at a white cotton pull-over.

"Want it?" I offered. Alice never let me wear the same thing twice.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me.

"Positive. You'll look great in it." I threw it at her.

"I love you! Next time you clean out your closet, call me!" She hugged me.

"No prob. Go try it on!" I pushed her in a closed the door. A minute later she came out.

"Thank you so much! I love it. So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"Wanna play Wii?" I suggested.

"Hell yeah!" She smiled.

I picked up a remote from my desk, and turned on my Wii. "Mario Cart?" I asked, holding up a game and some controllers.

"Sure." She took a remote and we began playing. "Ya know I'm gonna kick your ass, right?"

"Yeah, right," I snickered, "well just see about that. Go, Toad, GO!"

"Come on, Baby Mario! Make mama proud!" She laughed.

"Ha! I win!" I yelled, doing a little happy dance.

"I challenge you to a rematch. Unless you're scared, of course," she teased.

"Bring it on!" I chose a new level, and we played again.

**So, Elisa and Jacqueline thought I should have a part of my fanfic in one of their POVs, so here is a part from Elisa's point of view.**

**SO READ IT AND LIKE IT!!!!!!! :]**

**Elisa POV**

"Ugh. I'm so bored." I complained. My family and I had come back from Shul and Jacqueline and I were sprawled on the floor of our room, reading Breaking Dawn and Eclipse respectively. Obviously we were bored, seeing as this was the second time I had read this book today. Sad, I know. Still three more hours until the end of shabbos. Woo. _Not_. The doorbell rang suddenly. _Hmm, I bet there's a package at the door. Maybe it's for me. Probably not_. "Jacqueline, I'll be right back." I stood up.

"Where're you going?" She responded.

"Just want to see who's at the door."

"Kay."

I walked down and realized that someone was still standing on the porch. Mom and Abba must still be napping. I snuck up to the window to see who it was, right as whoever it was knocked on the door lightly. I pushed up the blinds slightly and to my surprise, saw Adele, Nessie and Edward.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked after I had opened the door.

"Sorry about the doorbell, Nessie here forgot the rules of Shabbat." Adele said accusingly. Nessie smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Wanna come play baseball with us?" Adele asked.

**So, you see, Jacqueline's POV was supposed to be **_**right here!!!!**_** but **_**someone**_** didn't reply to my emails, and I had to write cause I was going insane from from writing deprivation. Which would be why my away message right now is **_well im gonna go kill jacqueline cause i need to write and shes stopping me from doing so. bbl. i NEED a better use of my time ;)_

**Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jacqueline. Shame on you. :P**

**Actually, I take back that shame on you cause you explained to me what happened. But not completely. :]**

**Anyways, READ PEOPLES!**

**Adele POV**

"She's being slow. Maybe I should ring the bell again," Nessie said impatiently.

"Yeah, break shabbat twice in one day. Good plan Ness," I grinned and punched her arm lightly.

"I hate you."

"I've heard."

She laughed. Just then, Elisa opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" She looked surprised.

"Sorry about the doorbell. Nessie here forgot the rules of Shabbat," I glared at her. She smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Wanna come play baseball with us?"

"Umm, baseball with the Cullens. Hell yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Good to know. Is Jacqueline here?" I looked around the doorway.

"Yeah, one sec, I'll get her." she turned around, walked for a second until we couldn't see her, then she broke into a run. I laughed. Then I heard a happy shriek, and Jacqueline sprinted down the stairs, and stumbled over a small table.

"Smooth," I gasped through laughter.

"Can I come too?" she yelled.

"Only if you don't trip over more than 10 things in the process of getting down the stairs," Emmett said from behind us.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go tell mom and dad, and change. Come on!" She pulled Elisa, who had been staring at Edward, back into the depths of the house. A few minutes later, they were back, dressed in their softball uniforms, which were conveniently green and white, the same colors as we would be playing in.

"How are we getting there?" Elisa asked.

"Well, Eddie here was gonna run you, and I was gonna take Stumble McTrippy back there to Otsiningo Park." Emmett answered.

"Ignoring that. Cool!" Jacqueline agreed.

"And Nessie is gonna take me," I added, "Everyone else is already there." I jumped onto Nessie piggy-backed style. The next thing I knew, we were zooming through the back-streets of Binghamton. About a minute later, we were in the a clearing of the woods in the park. Alice and Jasper were standing on the mound, and Rosalie was twirling the bat in her hands, looking bored. Edward immediately ran over to Bella and they quickly kissed. Carlisle and Esme smiled from across the field.

"Teams?" I asked.

"Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Bella are one team, and Emmett, Alice, Esme and I are another. Choose a side," Edward elaborated.

"IM WITH JASPER!" I yelled.

"I'll go with Adele," Nessie said, rolling her eyes at my eagerness.

"Than we're with you," Jacqueline said quietly, looking at Edward..

"Cool," Emmett grinned evilly.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Elisa muttered.

"So, were gonna kick ass, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Bella laughed.

"Whatever," Rosalie glared at me.

"No comment," I said under my breath. Rosalie growled.

"Play nice, girlies," Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, no fighting," Nessie nudged me.

"Anyways, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, the point of the game is to hit the ball then run around the bases-" Rosalie sneered.

"Thats not what I meant," I growled.

"I was thinking Nessie should play first base, Jasper could pitch, Rose could catch, I would play outfield and Adele would play second," Carlisle cut in, coming to stand between Jasper and Rosalie.

"Throw soft, Jasper. We have a human on our team," Rosalie jeered.

"Careful, Rose, don't sprain your attitude. We may need it for later," I replied calmly. She glared at me.

"Echem," Nessie cut in, "not to interrupt the insult-fest, but we kinda wanna play!"

"No problem," Rosalie said. "I know how easily it is to tempt humans."

"Rose," Carlisle scolded.

"Ugh, shut up," I mumbled, making sure Rosalie could hear. Carlisle raised his eyebrow, making me blush.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Emmett yelled from home base.

"No, were just here for the entertainment!" Nessie called back, rolling her eyes.

"Then shut it and play!" he cried.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I replied.

"Shut up, bitch," Rosalie hissed.

"BATTER UP!" Emmett yelled, and pitched to Jasper.

Forty minutes later, we were done playing. My team had won by 4 runs. Even though we had many innings to go, we stopped playing because Emmett go upset that he was loosing and threw the bat at a large tree. The tree broke in half. Let's just say that the tree got the good end of the bargain. The remnants of the bat were now in Alice's tote.

"That was really fun," I said, tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, especially when we whooped ass!" Jasper replied.

"Oh yeah!" I high fived him, and the rest of my team, stopping short at Rosalie. "Promise not to break my hand?"

She laughed. "Your not bad. For a puny human." She slapped my hand softly. But not softly enough for it not to hurt.

I rubbed my hand against my jeans.

"Well, I didn't break it," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. At last, Rosalie was coming through.

"Hey, Emmy Baby, are you over your tantrum?" Edward called. Another reason the game had been disbanded was because after demolishing a bat, Emmett had begun crying in a fit of anguish. Now, it was mainly pout.

"I hate you!" he cried, his bottom lip jutting out. Everyone laughed. "Mommy!"

"Emmett, grow up," Alice said.

"Shut up, midget," he replied.

"I like my size, thank you very much," she answered.

"You better. It's the only one you've got," Edward teased.

"Watch it Eddie-boy. Or tomorrow your car may coincidently be covered in pink and purple nail polish," she smiled evilly.

"Wow, you guys are immature!" I joked.

"And that's coming from twelve year olds," Jacqueline added.

And so we continued, laughing and joking. _Wow,_ I thought, _this should be a fun weekend,_ I thought. Edward chuckled.

"What's funny?" Nessie demanded.

"Nothing, honey," Edward replied, kissing her head. She raised an eyebrow. "Really, nothing."

"Fine, I believe you. For now," she chuckled, rubbing her hands together.

"Damn, Alice, what have you done to my daughter?" asked Edward.

"Not as much as you!" she replied, running as Edward began to chase her. Thankfully, it was at human speed.

"You are all insane!" Elisa said, laughing.

"Yeah! Go humans!" Jacqueline added, high-fiving Elisa and me. **And yes, I think it is Elisa and me, cause my english teacher said that sometimes it can be me, not I, so BLEAH! Lol, just kidding. Hope you like it so far!!! :]:]:]:]:]:]:]**

"Yeah, go puny humans!" Rosalie agreed. I laughed.

"Hey, we need to be at our house in like 10 minutes!" Jacqueline suddenly cried - it was already 5:20.

"Want a lift?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she said awkwardly, blushing.

"I'll take Elisa, and…" Nessie trailed off.

"I'll take Adele," Jasper offered.

"Sure!" I said, a little too eagerly.

"K," Edward continued, Jacqueline now securely on his back, Elisa looking envious, "so, we'll drop you off, and maybe your parents wouldn't mind having you sleep over?"

"YAY!" Jacqueline said.

"Cool," Elisa added. "Umm, shabbos ends at like 5:30, so…"

"Oh! Twilight is playing at Loews Theater! We should go!" I suddenly remembered. **Oh, I know January is a bit late for Twilight, but I really wanted that to be in here! :) keep reading poopheads!**

"Fine," Nessie said. "But one condition."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"NO CALLING ROB PATTINSON HOT! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING MY DAD!" she yelled.

"Well," I said, blushing.

"How about no calling Jackson Rathbone hot, and we'll call it a day?" Alice suggested.

"Deal," I said quickly, before Nessie could counter.

"Ugh," Nessie grumbled, as we speeded off to Binghamton.

About 5 minutes later, we were standing in front of the Karweis' house.

"MOM!" Elisa yelled, knocking on the door, "WE'RE HOME!"

"Good." She opened the door. "Oh, hi Adele, hi Nessie. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm, I don't think we're dressed," I said, looking down at my baseball shirt and shorts.

"Oh, it's no problem," she said.

"If you would like," Edward said charmingly, "we could go home quickly and change. We'll be back in about a half hour, if you don't mind."

"O-of course," she stuttered, overwhelmed by his charisma.

"K. See you guys in a bit!" Nessie waved to Elisa and Jacqueline, and we headed home to change. 20 minutes later, we were back. I was wearing an olive green skirt with black leggings, soft red ballet flats, and a dark red shirt (**like the button ones**). Nessie was wearing a dark blue blouse with a white skirt that went down to her knees, and dark blue flats. And Edward, was, well, Edward. He was wearing a light blue over a white button down shirt, and black pants. Jasper was wearing a deep green button down shirt, with tan pants. **And Jasper would look so freakin hot in that! 3 :] ahahah keep reading! (Oh and sorry about so many A/Ns, I'll try to be better! :])**

"Wow! You look great!" Elisa said, opening the door.

"Thanks!" I replied. "Not so bad yourself."

"Hey!" Jacqueline said, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "I though I heard you guys out here!" I tried to look in the kitchen. "Ah ah ah, no looking! We didn't spend a half hour making this for the surprise to be spoiled!"

"Fine!" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "But it smells awesome!" I called into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Mrs Karweis answered. "Elisa, could you come help me with something?"

"That's my cue! Back in a sec!" she ran to the kitchen.

"I probably should go too. Here's the living room - make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be done in a few minutes," she said, leading us to some couches. Then, she ran after Elisa to help her mom.

10 minutes later, we were seated around the dinning table. "Wow, this chicken in amazing!" I said.

"Thanks," Mrs Karweis said.

"So, I was thinking," Nessie started, "since we were going to go shopping tomorrow, maybe Elisa and Jacqueline could sleep over?"

"Fine with me," answered Mr Karweis, looking at his wife.

"As long as you don't stay up too late," Mrs Karweis added.

"We'll be asleep by ten," Elisa said.

"Right," her younger brother, Isaac, snickered.

"Shut it, squirt," Jacqueline muttered, kicking him. Mrs Karweis glared at her. "Sorry," she blushed.

"And, we were planning to see a movie at about…" Edward trailed off.

"7:15," I added.

"And we were wondering if Elisa and Jacqueline would care to join us?" he continued.

"Sure," Mrs Karweis said.

"Yay!" I said, and continued eating.

**REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**

**Just do it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Twilight And Surprises

**Hey! Guess what?**

**So, finally Jacqueline decided to write a bit of a chappy! :] Just kidding Jacqueline, you know I love you! :]:]:]:]**

**So, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the story.**

**Jacqueline POV**

After dinner, Elisa, Nessie, Adele and I ran upstairs to pack. Bella and Alice were talking to mom about kids and the conversation had taken a turn for the worse. In other words, the embarrassing stories had begun. Despite our annoyance at how they seemed to enjoy making fun of us, they seemed to be getting along well. That was good. Now we could all hang out together. Even Edward and my dad were getting along, talking about Jew stuff.

"So Nessie, tell us more about Jake," squealed Adele "is he a good kisser?" Nessie looked embarrassed, but after a few seconds she nodded.

"Yeah, he is," She whispered. It looked like she immediately regretted her answer, as we heard a low growl from downstairs. "Shit," muttered Nessie as her father's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"RENESMEE CULLEN, YOU AND THAT DAMN MUTT ARE NEVER-." Edward yelled.

"I think were gonna be late for the movie," interrupted Bella. She stood protectively in front of her daughter, with one hand on Edward's chest, restraining him.

"Yeah, we better head out," said Nessie, carefully walking out of the room. We followed her down the stairs, where the confused faces of our parents stared up at us.

"Were gonna leave now. Bye Dad. Bye Mom," said Elisa, running to give them a kiss. I followed behind her, inconspicuously kicking my little brother Isaac in the butt, before kissing his forehead.

"Gross," he yelled, wiping his forehead where I had kissed him. "See ya later stinkfaces." His eyes suddenly lit up as he turned to Elisa. "Careful not to sleep talk tonight sis. Mwah Edward. Oh, I love you so much. Oh, Edward. Mwah Mwah Mwah." His imitation of Elisa sleeping trailed off as he ran upstairs laughing. Elisa's face had turned very red as she stared at the floor. Her embarrassment deepened as the whole Cullen family suddenly doubled over in laughter. The tension between Edward and Nessie seemed to have dissipated after that little scene.

"Little shitface," She muttered, walking out the door quickly. Nessie, Adele and I quickly ran after her, trying to contain our laughter.

"Don't worry about it," Nessie reassured her. "He's used to it now. Just don't have any dreams about my mom. Then he might get mad." We all burst out laughing again. Elisa ran towards the car, her face a color redder than strawberries.

Bella, Edward, Adele, Nessie and Elisa piled into a silver Volvo. Alice pulled me towards her yellow porsche. We made it to the theater 10 minutes before the movie began. I quickly left the car. After enduring 15 minutes of sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie making out, I felt sick.

As we walked into the movie theater, I saw the rest of the Cullens, Adele and my sister looking at a poster of Twilight. Someone had drawn some fangs on Robert Pattinson and blood spurting out of Kristen Stewart. When they saw us, they stopped laughing at the poster and came to buy tickets. Adele and I bought some popcorn and headed towards theater 2. We sat down just as the opening credits began. Adele, Nessie, Elisa and I made sure to sit far from Emmett and Rose, who seemed to be preparing for another make out session. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper sat down with us, and the movie started.

**So, what did you think of Jacqueline's POV? She has some potential! (And, as you can tell, a better vocabulary than me) :] it was worth the wait *echem*. Well, keep reading!**

**Adele POV**

"Hey! Look at this poster!" I pulled Nessie and Elisa towards a highly graffitied Twilight Movie poster. Nessie started laughing, and soon Edward and Bella came over too.

"Rob Pattinson is pretty hot, even with fangs," Bella said absentmindedly, looking at his picture. Edward cleared his throat. "Sorry baby, but you know it's true." Nessie, Elisa and I laughed at the look on his face. Just then, Alice, Jasper and Jacqueline rounded the corner, looking slightly disgusted. A few seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie followed, holding hands.

"Come on, the movie starts in 10!" Alice yelled, pulling us to the ticket booth. Jacqueline and I separated to buy snacks, and then headed towards the theater. Emmett had a very lustful look in his eyes, which could only mean one thing - extreme make-out session with Rose. We made sure to sit at least five rows away from them. I ended up sitting between Nessie and Jacqueline, and the movie started.

**FYI I'm not really gonna describe the movie, just what happens while we watch it - it's more fun that way! :P hope you like it so far!**

About 20 minutes into the movie, I nudged Nessie as the Cullens walked in. I saw her muffle a laugh at the look on my face when Jasper came onto the screen. I turned, stuck my tongue at her, and returned to the screen. She giggle again. I whipped out my phone and texted her, not wanting to make the crazy TwiHards mad. You shouldn't be talking. I saw your face when you saw talyor lautner! I texted.

Bitch :P, she replied. I grinned, and decided to watch the movie, even though I had already seen it 2 times.

The rest of the movie passed uneventfully, and before we knew it, the movie was over. The credits started playing, along with Super Massive Black Hole. Emmett and Alice started singing along, while we laughed, getting extremely weird looks from the people who were still in the theater.

"_I thought I was a fool for no-one _

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you _

_You're the queen of the superficial _

_And how long before you tell the truth"_

_Ooooh, you set my soul alight _

_Ooooh, you set my soul alight_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive,"_ Emmett and Alice yelled.

"Ok, guys, this is getting annoying," Bella said.

"_Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole  Supermassive black hole_," they continued.

"Seriously," Edward added, trying to clamp his hand over Emmett's mouth, with little success. "Rose, help?"

"Emmy, if you stop now, you will get some benefits tonight!" Rosalie kissed his cheek quickly.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Alice, shut it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but stopped singing anyways. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating. "Hey! Where are you?" I answered.

"Outside the theater," a husky voice replied. "I can't wait to meet you!"

"K, we'll be out in a sec," I hung up. Everyone was staring at me. _Seth and Jake are outside_, I thought, directing it at Edward.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting late, and there are some great movies on the menu!" Alice said, jogging out the door. I smiled at her, and followed. We left the theater into the cold night air, and I saw two large figures standing in front of a car. A second later, I got a text. _Hey, we see you. Were coming._

"Hey!" Jake said, running to Nessie and giving her a fleeting kiss on the cheek. I saw a boy standing behind him.

"Hi," he said shyly, in a extremely attractive voice.

"I'm Adele." I could feel myself blush. "You must be Seth." _I'm such an idiot, who else would he be?!_

He came up to shake my hand, and his warmth was amazing. The second he let go, I felt cold. I rubbed my arms in an attempt to make myself warmer. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Here." he gave me his jacket. It smelled very woody. I draped it over my shoulders, knowing that the sleeves would be too big for me. I looked up quickly, and saw the way he was looking at me.

**Nessie POV**

"Hey!" Jake ran to give me a kiss. I started talking to him, ignoring everyone else.

"Hows school?" I asked.

"Great. But I really miss you," he answered. Dad growled. I looked at him, thinking it was about me, but then I saw the way his eyes were pointed. Adele was draping Seth's jacket over her shoulders. But the surprising thing was the way Seth was looking at Adele - it was the way Jake looked at me sometimes. _OH MY GOD! SETH IMPRINTED ON ADELE!_ I thought wildly. My dad hissed in reply, his eyes locked on the two.

**Sorry I just needed a different POV for that. :) I hope you like how unexpected that was! LOL :]**

**Adele POV**

"Oh my god."

"What?" Seth asked, as everyone stared at him and me.

"Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" I pulled him away. "Did you just imprint on me?"

"How the hell do you-" he started.

"Answer me, Seth. Did you?"

"Umm, I don't know. I think so."

Alice and Nessie squealed. I turned around and glared at them. "No privacy," I muttered angrily.

"I know a way to be sure," he blushed.

"Will it make me mad?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Just do it. I'll tell you after."

He gently lifted up my chin, and placed his lips on mine. I felt myself being lifted up of off the ground, and I placed my hand in hair, closing my eyes. I breathed in his earthy smell, and knew that what I had thought was true. I hear a snicker from behind us. Seth immediately let go of me. I turned to see Alice slap Emmett on the arm, and Nessie and Jake starring in shock.

*****

"Oh my god!" Elisa repeated. It had been about 2 hours since I had met Seth. "I can't believe it!"

"Mhm," I mumbled distractedly, fingering the necklace he had given me. It was only a small metal locket, but it meant so much more. And I couldn't stop thinking about Seth - his gorgeous brown eyes, the feeling the first time we kissed, the way he looked at me. But what confused me was the way Edward had reacted.

"Adele!" Nessie said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Wake up!"

"Sorry," I answered. "Nessie, where's your dad?"

"Kitchen. Why?" She looked curious.

"I need to talk to him." I got up, pulling a Hollister fleece over my PJs.

"K. Don't take too long - we're gonna watch Stick It," she replied.

I walked down the stairs, carefully trying to keep my mind blank so Edward wouldn't be tipped off. I was just about to round the corner into the kitchen when I heard voices.

"Seth, think about it."

"Edward, what's so bad about her? So what, she's twelve. Quil's imprint is four. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

I decided that I had heard enough. "Excuse me," I said, stepping into the kitchen. "Hi Seth. Edward, can I please speak to you?"

"Sure," Seth said, pausing to ruffle my hair before he left. I punched him playfully. Edward cleared his throat. "Sorry." He ran, by the sound of it, to the garage.

"I'm just gonna get to the point. Why don't you like the fact that Seth and I are together?" I asked.

"Well, I can tell by Elisa and Jacqueline's thoughts that they want to become vampires. And if you are with Seth, you won't be able to become a vampire."

"Right," I snorted. "Seth won't care. That way he can also phase whenever and we can be together forever. Tell me the truth."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're blocking me out."

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying not to give anything away."

"How?"

"Answer my question. Why don't you want Seth and I to be together?"

"I already told you."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm not lying," he said slowly.

"Yeah, you are. If you don't wanna tell me, then fine. But, just because I'm twelve, it doesn't mean that I won't be able to figure it out."

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on doing that?" he said skeptically.

"Two words. Bella. Cullen."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Yeah, I would. And, you just admitted you were hiding something."

"You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not. I'm reading your facial expression and your tone. It's not that hard."

"Stupid mutt," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob just walked in."

"Ah. I sense I should go?"

"Finally you're right about something."

"Anyways, I have a feeling I know what Jake is going to talk about. Which means I'm going to go and watch a movie."

"What does he want?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I smiled.

"Eddy! I need to talk to you!" Jake called.

"That's my cue. Talk to you later." I started to walk away as Jake came into the room.

"Hey Adele. Seth wants you - he's in the garage." He turned to Edward. "We need to talk."

"So I've heard," Edward said as I headed to the garage.

"Hey baby!" Seth called from under his Silver 2003 Jaguar XKR Convertible.

**(****.**** - thats a pic of it - its a really nice car)**

I slid down under the car next to him. "Whacha doin'?"

"Rewiring to circuit breakers," he said distractedly.

"English?"

"Stuff," he grinned, and kissed me on the cheek. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, I was thinking, there's no way we can tell your parents about us, at least for a few years, seeing as I look 16. So, Carlisle agreed to say that he adopted me too, so we can at least hang out so your parents don't get suspicious, and then eventually we can tell them that I'm a werewolf."

"Or, I can tell my mom to read Twilight."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give it to you. Then, I'll get my mom to read it."

"Will I like it?"

"If you wait till book 2. And, after a few pages, you'll understand." Suddenly, my phone beeped. There was a text from Jacqueline. _Where are yoU??? We want to start the movie poopface :P_

_Coming._ "I gotta go. Call me if you need me." I kissed his cheek, slid out from under his car, and ran upstairs to watch the movie.

"There you are!" Nessie said. "We were waiting for you!" She glared at me, but the effect was ruined because she was grinning broadly.

"Sorry, Charlie," I blushed.

"Who's this Charlie? Is he hot?" Elisa laughed.

"Not as hot as Seth!" I replied.

"Ugh, you're not gonna be like _that_, are you?" Jacqueline groaned.

"That?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's just jealous cause we have sexy werewolf boyfriends!" Nessie grinned. A low growl sounded from the kitchen, followed by loud laughter.

"Oh yeah!" Nessie and I high-fived. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's us!" Seth said, opening the door, with Jake standing behind him. "Can we watch too?"

"It'll cost ya!" Nessie said.

"Let's see, I have… 3 dollars and 34 cents, a paper clip and half a pack of gum." Jake searched though his pockets.

"And I have a pen, a phone, 12 dollars and 92 cents," Seth added.

"Nope. Not good enough. You now what we want." I winked.

"If you insist." Seth leaned forward a quickly kissed me.

"Jake, your turn." Nessie beaconed him closer.

"Echem." I turned around to see Elisa and Jacqueline giggling.

"Right - sorry." Nessie turned on the DVD player, and we started to watch the movie. I snuggled into Seth's warm side, while Nessie did the same with Jake.

**How did you like that surprise? Review please! or you dont get the next chapter! :P**


	7. Chapter 7 Of Icing and Silly String

**A/N: Sorry! Im really sorry this chappy took so long. Ive had like 5 reports due, and i have to study for regents, and i was out of town, and tons of other stuff, and all of my chapters have to be a certain length before i upload them (dont say it) and... ugh! im really sorry! i hope you like it! Oh, and FYI i think its all adele pov - i was too lazy to do another one :)**

**Hope you like it! **

***********

**Adele POV**

"Ok, I'm beat," Nessie yawned. After watching Stick It, Bring It On and 2 Harry Potter Movies, it was 4:30 am. Jake and Seth had crashed in the middle of Bring It On.

"Come on, party pooper. One more movie?" Elisa looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"No way. I need at least one hour of sleep to be perky." Nessie crossed her arms with a firm look on her face.

"Please? One movie?" I begged.

"No way. I'm going to sleep." Nessie got up, and started to unroll her sleeping bag.

"I brought Bend It Like Beckham!" Jacqueline reached into her bag, pulling out a DVD.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "but then I'm sleeping."

"Suit yourself," Jacqueline mumbled, putting the DVD into the slot.

*****

"Hey! Ness! Nessie! Nessie Pooper! Wake up!" Jacqueline shook Nessie. It was 7 am. After Bend It Like Beckham, Nessie, as promised had fallen asleep. However, Elisa, Jacqueline and I had continued to watch movies - to be more exact, Dodgeball and Blades of Glory. We had dragged Nessie into the closet, so the volume wouldn't wake her up.

"Let me try." I got up off of my sleeping bag, and went over to Jacqueline and Nessie. I pulled off my sweatshirt, so only a tank-top remained. I crawled under her blanket, and said in her ear, "Damn. You rock at this!"

"AH!" Nessie yelled, jumping up. After seeing the three of us laughing, she slapped me in the arm. "What the _hell_ was that about?"

"Well, I think we need to talk about the birds and the bees…" Elisa started.

"You know what I mean!"

"Which would be why you never fall asleep at sleepovers." I high-fived Elisa and Jacqueline.

"Bitch." She slapped me again.

"Hey, chill out. Hows about we go and wake up the wolves." I pulled her over to the couch.

Jake snored, causing Elisa to giggled. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes! Who wants some?" Nessie yelled.

"I'll have twelve!" Seth yelled, waking up. "Oh, it's just you." He glared at Nessie.

"And now, for Jake. Karwiesio, would you like to do the honors?" I looked at Jacqueline.

"I'd be delighted." She ran out of the room, returning with a bottle of pink frosting. "Hope you look good in pink, Jakie-poo." When she was finished, Jake had a pink beard, mustache, unibrow and rosy cheeks. Lastly, she sprayed some onto his hand, and blew into his ear.

"What the-" Jake hollered, wiping the frosting on his face and throwing it at the rest of us.

"Yummy!" Nessie said, spraying some frosting from the can onto her finger and eating it.

"Pass the sweets, tuts," I grabbed the frosting and poured some into my mouth.

"Hey, quit hogging the frosting." Elisa tackled me, and stole the bottle.

"Dudes, chill. I have more!" Jacqueline laughed.

"Umm, are you done?" Seth looked at us, while Jake grinned.

I looked up at them, too lazy to get up from the floor where Elisa had tackled me. Elisa was lying next to me, pouring frosting into her mouth. Jacqueline was searching through her bag with Nessie for another bottle. "Nope. We're gonna need another hour or so." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Fine. We'll be in the garage." Jake opened the door.

"You do that!" Elisa replied.

"Look what I found!" Jacqueline spun around with a bottle of green and a bottle of purple frosting in her hands, looking triumphant. Nessie straightened up with a bottle of orange frosting, and started to pour it into her mouth.

"JJ, toss it here." I held out my hands to catch the purple frosting. "Thanks," I said, starting to spray.

"How can something that is so bad be so good?" Nessie groaned, eating more frosting.

"Yeah, like your perfect skinny half-vampire body can gain weight," I snorted.

"And yours can, teeny-weeny?" Elisa replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, can I play your Wii?" Jacqueline asked.

"Sure. But I'm not moving." Nessie chucked a remote at Jacqueline.

"I'll play with you if you help me up." I held out my hands. "Thanks." I stretched. "Pass me a remote?"

"Here." Nessie threw another remote at me.

"Damn. I'm out." Elisa shook her bottle, then chucked it at the trash, missing and almost breaking the window.

"Nice," laughed Nessie.

"Here. Take mine." I threw my half-empty bottle at Elisa.

"Fanks," she said, her mouth full of frosting.

"So, Mario Kart?" Jacqueline tossed a remote at me.

"K. But only if you're prepared to loose!" I cried.

"Right," she snorted.

"No… LEFT! OH YEAH! WHO ROCKS!" I yelled, starting to do a happy dance.

"Bitch," she muttered. I glared at her. Just then, Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"GIRLS! COME DOWN HERE!" she called.

"Come on. It's probably food, and I want to eat before Jake and Seth." Nessie started to walk out of the room, until she noticed that no one was following her. "Lazies!" She grabbed a foam football off of her table, and lobbed it at Elisa, who was still laying on the ground.

"Hey! Don't make me spray you!" she threatened.

"Oh, I'm scared," she taunted.

"You should be!" Elisa got up and chased her out of the room, frosting at the ready.

"We should go. I'm hungry." I followed Jacqueline out of the room. We came into the kitchen to see Nessie running away from Elisa. "Ness!" I yelled, tossing her a can of green frosting.

"Ha! You're dead, Karweis!" Nessie and Elisa started spraying each other with frosting, until Elisa ran out, and started running from Nessie.

"Girls! You'd better clean this up!" Esme called after them.

"They won't. Here, I'll help." Jacqueline and I began cleaning the floor, when Alice and Bella came in.

"What? Did a birthday cake explode?" Bella laughed.

"More like _that_." Jacqueline pointed to Elisa, who had just entered the room, her pajamas covered in frosting, as were Nessie's.

"What did I say about frosting battles?" Alice asked.

"Umm…" Nessie blushed.

"If you're gonna have them, let me in!" Alice ran to the cupboard at vampire speed, coming back with 3 multi-colored bottles. "Sorry, were out of frosting. But I have silly string!"

"No way. Take it outside," Esme shooed, looking quite menacing, although the flowery apron slightly dulled the affect.

"You guys coming?" Alice looked at us.

I glanced at Jacqueline. She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. But I'm changing. I like these pjs." I ran upstairs, coming back a few minutes later dressed in an old tank-top, a pair of old sweats and black converses. "Lets do this thing!"

"WOOt wOOt!" yelled Elisa.

"Ok, line up, troops." Alice looked serious. She had changed into purple camouflage. "So, Jacqueline is changing into some of Nessie's old things-"

"Last years Louis Vuitton?" I grinned. Alice glared at me. "Sorry. It was too tempting."

"As I was saying, Bella, Rose and Esme have decided to join us too, as with Seth, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. We will split into 2 teams - boys vs girls. Girls have purple string, boys have green. I have headbands for us, and walkie-talkies. Our base will be here." She pointed to a spot on the table, which I realized had a map of the backyard on it. "The guys are setting up a terrain." At that point Bella came in. "Hey, Bells. Bella will shield us all, so Edward can't tell our plan."

"And what would that be?" Jacqueline asked, appearing behind me. I moved over, to let her into the huddle.

"Our plan is to get to their base. I have seen it, but, of course, they could be sending me false information. If, however, we cannot find their base, we must attack each boy separately. And by attack, I mean…" Alice trailed off.

"Seduce." Nessie nodded, and our strategic discussion continued for another few minutes.

"Ok. Everyone clear on the plan?" Alice looked at us. We each nodded in turn. "THEN LETS ROCK! Hands in. Kick ass on three. Ready? One, two, three, KICK ASS!" we headed to our base, putting on purple headbands and sweatshirts. "Remember, talkies on, shield on, stay in groups - Nessie and Adele, Elisa and Jacqueline, and Bella and Esme, and Rose and I. And… break!" We all ran in different directions.

"I hear someone!" Nessie pulled me onto her back, and hid behind a bush. "FIRE!" she yelled.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Emmett and Jasper yelled together, and started spraying.

"Rose! Alice! Come here!" I yelled into my talkie, spraying with full force. "Shit. I'm out of string. Nessie! Pass me an extra!" I caught the string, and sprayed Emmett full in the face.

"Thats it! Your going down!" he growled, running at me (at human speed), lifting me up over his shoulder, and carrying me away.

"DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, banging on his back.

"Yeah, right!" he turned his face back at me. I took that chance to spray him in the face. "Crap! That stuff smells nasty!"

"Hey Em!" Jake appeared on my left, closely flanked by Seth. "Pass her here!"

"Give me more string first." Emmett reached out his hand.

"Since when am I a bargaining chip?" I glared at Jake.

"Here." Jake grabbed me from Emmett.

"If I'm gonna be used as a gambling tool, can I at least have a say in this?" I asked.

"What?" Jake took me off of his shoulder, but making sure to hold onto my arm.

"Can Seth carry me?"

"Why not." Jake dropped me onto Seth's back.

"Seth, I can walk," I whispered in his ear, playing with his hair.

"No. I don't trust you," he said firmly.

"Come on. What would I do?" I kissed his cheek.

"Run away," he insisted, although less powerfully.

"Please?" I kissed him again, this time longer.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling me of off his back.

"Ow!" I pretended to trip.

"Are you ok?" Seth doubled back.

"No, I think I sprained my ankle." I put on a pained expression.

"Can you walk?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know - ow!" I said, pretending to trip as I put weight on my "injured" ankle.

"Here, let me help." Seth put my arm over his shoulder, so I began to hobble along, keeping up with the charade. "Is there anything you need, honey?"

"Yep." I quickly pecked him on the cheek, slid out from under his arm, and ran away as fast as my feet could carry me, meeting Nessie, who was laughing in a bush a few meters away.

"Nice!" Nessie high fived me. Then, my walkie-talkie rang.

"Guys! We see you." Elisa's voice sounded through the speaker. "Turn around."

I whipped around, to see myself almost face-to-face with Jacqueline. "AH!" I yelled, jumping. "Why the hell did you have to do that?"

She shrugged, while Elisa laughed hysterically. "It was fun."

I slapped her. "What happened to you guys?"

"We just narrowly escaped being attack by Carlisle and Edward. We were almost toast 'till Bella and Esme saved our tuchuses. Then they ran us over here, cause Nessie called us and said where you were." Elisa explained.

"Did anyone get to the boy's fort?" Jacqueline looked at us expectantly.

"Nope. I almost did, cause Emmett carried me away, and then gave me to Jake and Seth. But I got away. Thats about it." I smiled.

"Thats boring," Elisa said. "I want action!"

"Well, then." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey! You there?" Alice's voice sounded through my walkie-talkie.

"Mhm. Over," I replied.

"We're near the guys base. I'm gonna send you a tracking signal." A radar display came onto the screen.

"Cool!" Nessie yelled, and we started following the signal.

"Boo!" I said, arriving behind Rose a few minutes later.

"Hola. Any news?" Alice asked.

"Nope. You?" said Nessie?

"Nada," replied Rose. "The base is over there. We should probably get Esme and Bella for back up."

"On it!" Jacqueline took out her talkie. "Hey, Bella, where near the base. Think you can find us?"

"No prob. There in a sec," she promised, and 10 seconds later, she and Esme appeared behind us.

"Lets infiltrate…" Alice whispered. "Bella," she said after deciding on a plan, "could you take Elisa on your back, and Esme take Jacqueline, so they don't hear us. Nessie can take Adele."

"We're not that loud!" Elisa said, mock-offended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella replied, pulling Elisa on her back.

"Ok, on three, we sneak," Esme whispered, "1, 2, 3!" We all set off quietly to the edges of the base, and looked inside. There was a small table, around which the boys were situated. It was a pretty lame base, and pretty plain. _That is, until we get through with it_, I thought evilly.

"SPRAY!" Alice cried, and we all burst into their base, and started covering it with purple string.

"ARGH! WE SURRENDER!" Edward yelled over the din. We all looked at him, Elisa and Jacqueline, who were in the middle of squirting Emmett, stopped abruptly.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"NOPE!" Emmett screamed, and pulled a string that was attached to the ceiling. All of a sudden, purple paint spilled onto all of us, along with a banner that said "GOTCHA!". Thankfully, all of the girls were wearing makeshift ponchos[!!!]. **AHAH ELISA THAT WAS SO FUNNY WITH SHALOM! LOL HOW DID HE MANAGE TO PICK LIKE THE SMALLEST ONE?! LOL! Sorry to everyone else, I really needed to add that. And let me add that these have arm-holes that actually help.**

"Holy Carlisle!" Emmett yelled, which caused everyone to start cracking up.

"That's why you never bet against the girls!" Bella, said, high-fiving us.

"WOOt wOOt!" I added.

"You guys suck!" Emmett complained.

"No, if we _did_ suck, we wouldn't have creamed ass!" Rose said, which officially declared us the winners. We, i.e. the girls, walked back to the house talking and laughing about the high-lights of the game, while the boys followed, talking about who knows what.

"Hey, when are we going shopping?" Jacqueline asked.

"Idk, my bff Jill," Rose answered.

"Umm, if its 11 now, if you guys eat and change in like an hour, then we could be at the mall by noon," Alice said strategically.

"Have you been there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We've only been in town like a week," Alice replied.

"Which is an Alice record, a week without shopping," Bella teased.

"Holy Grail!" I said, laughing.

"Wait, did you say Holy Grail or Holy Grandma?" Elisa asked.

"Holy GRAIL!" I cried.

"Wait, did you say Holy Grail or Holy Crayola?" Bella asked. **BTW something like this actually happened in Math, but Alex said Bella's line. It was pretty funny.**

"HOLY GRAIL!" I yelled, while everyone cracked up.

"Anyways, what do you want for lunch?" Esme said, jogging to catch up to us.

"Uh, what could we have?" Elisa asked.

"Lets see… grilled cheese, soup, fish, hot dogs… I could go on. Anything sound good so far?" she listed. "Oh, and don't worry. It's all Kosher."

"I'm cool with grilled cheese!" Nessie let out a squeal of excitement worthy of pigs.

"Me too," Jacqueline and I said together.

"Sweet," Elisa added.

"And I'm sure Jake and Seth would be good with that," Alice chimed in, "or anything else edible."

"Who else is coming to the mall with us?" I asked.

"Umm, who ever wants to," Rose said.

"Specify?" Elisa asked.

"HEY! BOYS! WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE MALL WITH US?" Bella yelled, turning around. None of the boys moved. "Ok, well that simplifies things."

We laughed, and went inside for a grilled cheese lunch.


End file.
